Nothing Else Matters
by Arikia
Summary: After my adoptive parents divorce, my family decides to send me to live with my cousin in Japan, overseas. You've never met this guy before, but that’s not the least of your worries, schoolwork, a mysterious past that I cant seem to renember much of, and


Disclaimer: I own the plot, unless I borrowed it, which I didn't. I do not own Dnangel or it's characters, I am just borrowing them for that matter. Thank you for your cooperation. (I don't own that either)

The Thing That Should Not Be

Chapter 1 Coldest Welcome

In exhaustion, I dropped the black luggage bags to the ground. I had been carrying them around the airport all day, just trying to find the right terminal. Bending over on my knees, I pushed the golden chestnut hair from my face. People filled the place entirely, giving me barely enough room to fit in. Besides, I couldn't see the point in having to live with a cousin just because my adoptive parents split up. True, neither of them had the time and money to take care of me. But, as their only daughter (and at least half daughter), one of them could have at least taken me in! Besides, I've lived with them since I was a little kid. Something definitely didn't seem right about their dumb decision for me to live with my cousin, not considering the fact that we've never even met before. Something was definitely 'out of order' as one would call it.

I took out my brochure that I crumbled inside my pocket and tried once again to find out where the pickup hall was located.

" I feel like some outcast." I thought to myself.

I mean, yeah, it is kinda silly to send your kid all the way out to Japan just so they can live with a relative. But, at least they didn't just abandon you in the streets like they could have. From what I had heard, I would be living with my older cousin Satoshi. From the other rumors I had managed to piece together, he was a class 'A' genius too. All I needed was some rival that would dare challenge my intelligence, basically I was just hoping he wouldn't shove it in my face when you scored less then he did.

" Looking for something?" I heard someone from behind ask. Finally, someone offers assistance. I looked over to make some eye contact; the man who offered looked dark and scary, he wore a black tuxedo and had his hair greased back like a mafia leader. In America, men only dressed in this fashion if there was something important about to happen. I knew I was staring, so quickly I responded,

" I'm looking for someone from the Hikari family to pick me up." I had talked rather fast and surprised myself about the fact that I was so blunt with a stranger. Really, originally I was just looking for the exit to this port, but instead I gave away secret information about myself. What if he really was working for the mafia and he was on a mission to abduct me? That was basically what ran in my mind, usually I tend to be too honest when answering a question and most of the time, I jump to conclusions. Meanwhile, the 'gentleman' in front of me just looked like he had found something.

" I'm guessing your Elie Hikari. Follow me then." With all haste, this man took me by the wrist and began pulling me through the vast crowd. What was he, a molester? Of course, that would be what anyone would think in this situation, right? His grip was very tight and I suddenly began to feel my head ache, some guy talking me by the wrist and then thrashing me around in a crowd was not a good omen.

" What are you doing!" I screamed in worry. This guy definitely was a…..freak. Without even bothering to look back at me, he answered,

" I've been sent by the master to transport you personally to the designated residence."

Oh, that's what this was about. Even though I couldn't stop worrying about this random guy, I felt a bit reassured that he was only there to see to my safety. But the way he pulled at my wrist wasn't safe. While the people around me began to deplete little by little, I could see the rotating glass doors that led to the exit of this long journey. That headache from the long plane trip had been dying for fresh air and I was much happier to see the exit. Finally, I would be able to get on with life and possibly meet new friends. I was thankful that I had bothered to study the Japanese language in my free time.

I lifted my bags and turned through the doorway, dark man following behind. This guy was rather irritating at the least.

" Get in." The man opened the back door to a black, fancy car. It looked like the kind of automobile that an important person would ride in. I nodded my head and lugged my items over to the trunk which he had opened with a silver key. After assorting the mess, I slowly walked over to the back seat and landed with a loud plop. I was totally tranquilized.

" Its not that far of a trip back to the complex where the master stays." the man said, as if he were a professionally programmed robot. I just sat back and let the effects of the long journey kick in and in result, I floated off into a ephemeral nap……

The swift ride came into a sudden halt. My body bounced over to the seats next me and I felt a whiplash take inside my forehead. A pleasant awakening. I sat straight forward and touched my head, trying to soothe the migraine. From outside the window, I saw what looked like an average apartment complex with about six stories in height, in my head I calculated that each property had at least two rooms.

" I will now direct you to your shared apartment, if you will excuse me," the shady man opened my door and removed the luggage from the trunk and carried it off to the doorway as I followed.

The town seemed quaint and very peaceful, for a second, I didn't even consider the famous thief that haunted the streets and popular museums. Well, that's what I had heard from the rumors anyway. My old friends had also said he was 'hot', but, I would only believe it when I saw it of course. It all seemed like nonsense at the moment.

The man led me up a series of staircases. It was when I had reached the third floor that we both stopped and knocked on the door to the right. I stood in place, feeling my heart race as if I were about to decode an atomic bomb. I placed my hand over my heart, just hoping that it would stop pounding the way it did.

Then, the door slowly opened, a boy with misty blue hair (who seemed half awake at the time) peered through. He squinted his eyes as if he had forgotten his glasses and, I just stared and wondered.

" Its fine," he said in a mature, calm voice, " you may leave now." The creepy guy that took me here made his leave and left the two of us to stand in stare at each other for as long as we pleased. This, boy, my half cousin, was probably the most decent looking guy I had ever seen. He didn't seem like the kind that liked to talk, but, he was the one to break the silence,

" Don't you think you should come inside now miss?" I cheeks flurried a bit, then, quickly, I grabbed the bags at my side and advanced to the doorway where the boy let me in. This kid seemed too serious to mess with, but I immediately wanted him to open up a bit, even if I wasn't an actual member of the Hikari family.

" Its great to finally meet you, dear relative! I am Elie Hikari" I bowed, pulling the innocent little girl maneuver. Just to show that I was by all means the friendly type. In fact, I saw a lot of pain in him that I felt the urge to release. Not only did he share a lot of pain, he had some dark aura surrounding his field.

" Its kind of late now, if you have the time to prepare your room after school tomorrow, I suggest you do that." Like that, he turned to go into another room. Total cold shoulder overload. He didn't even give me the grand tour! How could he do that without even telling me his name?

" Wait," I protested, a bit annoyed at his frustrating actions, " please give me your name." The boy turned his head a bit,

" Satoshi Hiwakari, don't forget to wake up at seven to go to school tomorrow, we're in the same class."

From the window, the sun had set entirely. Shadows of the night had now crept. Before turning into the next room entirely, he said without even turning his head,

" Do you understand that there is a reason for everything?"

Like that, he left me in the front room alone. The coldest greeting I had ever received was given to me that day. Glad that it was all over, I looked into the empty room that you clarified was mine, I glanced at the sheet-less bed in the corner. Paying no attention to my empty stomach, I set my luggage aside and buried my head into the mattress.

The most sucky day of my life had finally ended. I was just glad to sleep. Which without anymore notice, I did.

Everything was meant to happen.

Only the good can come from the bad.

Elie: And that is the first chapter! HOPE YOU ACTUALLY FOUND IT LIKEABLE!

M-chan: You know that they all had a hard time with your terrible spelling and grammar mistakes.

Elie: I was just so excited that it actually was a thrill to make. sighs

M-chan: What exactly are you saying!

Elie: ummmm…..please review and share your random thoughts! I know you will like the next fluffy chapters! Bye bye for now!


End file.
